The Little Goth Girl
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: Abused and bullied, six year old Samantha Manson thought her life couldn't be any harder, but as she befriends two boys and discovers some strange secrets, is everything really as it seems...or is there more to the lies that are being told?
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Goth Girl**

**Chapter 1**

"But daddy, I don't want to play your game!" Six year old Samantha said. Her father glared at her, but his smile eluded her from his death gaze.

"Why not?" He asked feigning friendliness. She fidgeted under his gaze and she tried not to cry. She took in a deep breath and avoided eye contact.

"It's just...it makes me feel weird," she explained as best as a six year old could. Her father's glare darkened, but his smile remained.

"Yes, but it makes daddy feel good. And when daddy feels good, he goes and buys you all sorts of goodies!" He said cheerfully. Samantha looked down.

"But Ms. Dallier says that it's wrong." She said. It was then that she knew she made a mistake. She looked up at her father and cowered in fear. Her father's smile carved into a scowl.

"You _told_ on daddy?" He gritted. Samantha shook her head and backed away from her dad. She didn't want another beating, not when she had just recovered from another.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" She cried out as he grabbed her roughly, "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!" She cried out. Hot fresh tears were streaming down her face as he raised his arm and slapped her. She fell to the ground and grasped her stinging cheek. But her father had yet to be done.

"You've been naughty Samantha, now daddy needs to punish you." He explained. She looked down and braced herself. The only thing she recalled was the crackling of the fire as it slowly died.

* * *

Two days after the incident Samantha returned to her elementary school in black clothes. She wore a long black sweater to hide her bruise and a long black skirt to hide her cuts. She learned how to apply her dead mother's makeup to hide the dark purple bruises on her face. She comb her hair neatly and tied a dark violet ribbon in her hair.

Approaching school she noticed they had a new teacher. Not that she was surprised, whenever she told her teachers about her problems her daddy would usually scare them away. She sat in usual seat with a sigh and waited for the bullies to approach.

"Well, well, if it isn't the goth geek." One of the bullies snorted. Samantha looked up and silently gulped. It was the head bully, Dash Baxter.

She sucked in a breath and spoke, "Lay off Dash or my ghost sidekick will beat you up." She threatened. He laughed at her weak comeback.

"Aw, little Gothy bat has a gothy friend." He joked. His friends laughed at her and she hid her embarrassment.

"In not joking Dash. I mean it." She said as firmly as she could. The bully shoved her in her seat. Luckily for her the teacher had returned and addressed all the students to sit down. He began to roll call.

After roll call Samantha did what she usually did, she dozed off into a daydream and imagined herself having a friend. A _real_ friend.

She looked around at all the students joking and laughing. She looked towards the bullies and inwardly scowled at them, _one day I'll show them. One day they'll pay_, she thought to herself, "And then maybe they'll understand." She whispered to herself solemnly.

**So this is the beginning of my story project, here's to hoping for the best!**

**please review!**

**-'Lyssa**

**author and teenager**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Goth Girl**

**wow, people actually read this! Oh my gooshness guys thanks so much for reviewing :) I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 2**

The day carried on as usual for Samantha Manson, she went to her morning class, then to her second and third, and finally lunch.

As she entered the cafeteria she saw all the groups that kids hanged out in. What did it feel like to sit with her own group? What did it feel like to talk to someone and to feel wanted and special?

She shook those questions out of her mind, what did she care? Who would want to hang with her anyways? If they knew the shameful acts that were done to her, would they still want to?

She took a random seat on an empty table and sighed. She opened her purple lunch box and smiled. At least the maids made her delicious meals. She carefully took out the vegetarian tofu sandwich and bit in. She savored the delicacy as if it was a child and sighed. But her brief happiness was short lived.

"Look what we have here girls." A Latina voice said. Samantha jumped and almost spat her food out. She scowled at the snobby girls in front of her.

"What do you want?" She snapped. The twelve year old Latina girl stepped forward and slammed her hands onto the table nice and loud. Sam swallowed her food.

"You're in our seat." She said. Samantha blinked.

"No I'm not. This table was empty, plus you usually go and sit with the boys." Samantha said. The girl growled.

"Well maybe I don't want too today." She snarled. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Why? Are they finally sick of using you?" She asked. Everyone in the cafeteria froze. They all looked at the small girl bracing the twelve year old.

"How would you know? You're only a baby!" Star said. Samantha realized her move. She quickly came up with something.

"I didn't, but I guess now everyone does." She said. Star and Valerie gaped at her. The main girl, Paulina, glared angrily at the girl. She grabbed Samantha's sweater by the collar and brought the girl to her face.

"You stupid little bitch." Paulina said. It was Samantha's turn to gape at her. Paulina had called her what her father called her: _you stupid little bitch! _Her father's voice echoed. She blinked and shoved the girl away.

"I am not a stupid _bitch_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. This time everyone, including the teachers gaped at the small child.

Samantha looked around in anger and embarrassment. Paulina stared at the girl and laughed.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" She sneered. Samantha couldn't hide her tears this time, without cleaning her lunch she fled the cafeteria in a hurry and rushed to the girl's restroom, where she began to cry.

* * *

The small boy watched as the girl ran off, he was shocked at her crude language, but also impressed. No one ever dared to brace the older kids like she did. But he also felt bad for her, she was usually the outcast in this school and he had been wanting to talk to her. He stared sadly at her disappearing figure and stood up. He picked up his tray and tossed it in the trash.

He noticed she left her purple lunch box and thought of something. He grabbed the box and ran out of the eating place were everyone was now starting to talk once again. Looking around the empty hallway he found the girl's bathroom.

He stopped for a moment as he approached the nurses office and closed his eyes.

"Don't be scared." He said, "don't be scared." He ran as fast as he could and opened his eyes. He took in a deep breath and sighed with relief at the Red Cross sign that was now a good distance behind him, then remembering his current priority he made his way to the bathroom.

Looking around he entered the forbidden restroom for boys and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" He called out. He looked under the stalls and so far they all seemed empty. He began to head for the door until he heard a small girl's whimper.

"Huh?" He said to himself. Turning away from the door he walked back to the stalls, he once again looked underneath but saw nothing. He scratched his head and made a face of confusion. He once again called out, "Hello?"

But he got nothing. Sighing heavily he went to the door and once again, he heard the small whimper. He spun around quickly, just in time to see a small purple shoe appear from underneath the stall.

"Look, Ms. Whoever you are, I came to return your lunch box." He said.

Samantha heard the small boy and froze. She didn't want a boy to see her cry. She heard him walking towards the center of the bathroom and she gasped. She balanced herself on the toilet seat and looked through the small crack of the stall door.

She could see a boy in a red hat of some kind. He was an African American and he had small black glasses. She saw his yellow shirt and brown cargo pants and his brown shoes. She silently giggled at how silly he looked with her lunch box.

"Hey...it's kinda awkward in here...can you come out?" He asked. Her eyes widened. He wanted her to come out? Why? Was he there to expose her to the bullies?

"Are you gonna call me a bad name too?" She asked. She saw the looked of hurt pass the boy's face.

"Are you crazy?!" He asked, "Ain't no way that I'm a jerk like hose guys." He snapped. She smiled.

"Sorry...I guess I'm not that used to nice people." She said. The boy sat down criss-cross style and smiled.

"Don't worry." He said as he set her lunch box down. Samantha smiled, "So what's you're name?" The boy asked. She looked away and sighed, even if she couldn't see him, it felt nice not being alone.

"Samantha..." She began, "Samantha Manson. But here I'm known as Goth geek or Gothy bat." She said coldly. The boy pursed his lips.

"Oh...sorry." He said. She shrugged.

"It's not your fault." She replied, "People are just mean." She clarified. The boy nodded.

"Well I'm Tucker Foley." He said, "That's TF for _too fine._" He said. He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"Please don't ever say that to me again." She said in between laughter. The boy giggled.

"Don't worry I won't." He said, "I just wanted to hear you laugh." He declared. Samantha blushed. "So you're Samantha huh?" He said.

"Yup." She said. Tucker stuck his tongue out.

"That name is too long..." He said. Samantha glared at him from behind the stall door.

"Well sorry it can't all be short like Tucker." She sneered. Tucker held his arms up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I was only saying...but seriously, why not by go by Sam?" He asked. She made a look of disgust.

"Sam? But that's a boy's name!" She exclaimed. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"But it's also a _girl's_ name too." He said. Samantha pursed her lips, change her name to Sam? She smiled. She liked the sound of it.

"Ok then Tuck, you've managed to convince me." She said. Tucker laughed.

"Tuck?" He asked. She smiled.

"Uh huh." She said, If I have to have a nickname then so do you." He shrugged.

"Fine by me." He said. Just then the bathroom door opened. Tucker gasped and grabbed the lunch box. He then slid under the stall in front of him. One that was occupied.

"Did you see how mad the goth girl got?" Valerie asked Star. The said girl nodded.

"Ya I know. It was absolutely horrible, it was almost like one of those TV shows where the kid is abused and then they snap when they get reminded of something." She said. Valerie nodded.

"I know! That's what I was thinking!" She said.

"Do you think she gets abused?" Star asked.

"Nah, she just probably gets hurt easily." Valerie said.

Sam rolled her eyes, as if she does. It's the first thing that Star said that made her wince.

The girls left the restroom and it was then that she noticed she wasn't alone in the stall.

"Phew that was close, imagine if they saw a boy in here!" Tucker said, laughing. Sam's heart jolted and she looked next to her. Tucker also looked next to himself and they both widened their eyes.

Tucker slipped off the toilet seat in surprise and yelped as his foot fell into the cold toilet water. Sam looked down at his foot and laughed. Tucker blushed and quickly took his foot out, this time only to slip again and bring Sam with him, causing the both of them to crash out of the stall and out in the open.

**oh boy! Looks we got trouble! I wonder what's going to happen next...**

**'Lyssa**

**author and teenager**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Goth Girl**

**Chapter 3**

Sam shrieked when she realized that a boy was on top of her. She fought the images of her dad on her, but it was all in vain. She begin to kick and scream as wildly and loudly as she could.

Tucker got freaked out when he felt her going crazy. He tried to calm her down by climbing off her and stroking her hand.

"Sam?!" He cried out, "Sam it's me, it's Tucker!" He said. It took a moment for Sam to register Tucker's voice. She opened her tightly shut eyes and blinked. She smiled with relief that it was just him, but she swiftly punched him in he shoulder. "Ow!" He cried out.

"Sorry...but next time, just please don't do that." She said. Tucker raised an eyebrow as he helped her up.

"Why?" He asked. Sam spun to face him and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't need to know!" She said. He cowered slightly.

"Sorry!" He cried. Sam blinked and saw the fear in his eyes. She didn't want her first friend to be scared of her. She shuffled her feet a bit, before reaching out to him.

"Tucker...I'm sorry." She said, "But I'm going through some stuff right now...and I don't want to lose you." She said. Tucker looked up at her.

"Sam, you won't lose me." He said. She sighed and looked away.

"Not now...but if you knew then you would leave me. Everyone ends up leaving me when I tell them." She said. Tucker blinked.

"What do you mean? Do they just forget you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No...daddy usually gets rid of them." She said. She noticed him pale and she mentally

Slapped herself, "geez, I didn't mean it like that!" She explained. Tucker softly smiled and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sam, I'm your friend. I'll stick with you no matter what." He said. Sam smiled and wrapped him into a right hug.

"Friends till the end?" She asked him. He smiled against her shoulder.

"Yup, friends till the end." He replied. Sam closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Tucker." She said. Tucker smiled and wrapped his arms around to return her friendly hug.

* * *

Like always, school comes to end. This was the hardest part for Sam. This was the part where she had to return to the place that she called home. If she was lucky, her daddy wouldn't be there right now.

As she waved goodbye to Tucker who was getting picked up, she trudged home. On her usual route home she noticed that the empty apartment building was now owned. She stared in curiosity as she saw a weird RV car pull up to it. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she ventured closer. She stared at the family that exited the vehicle.

There was large man clad in an orange spandex suit, followed by a woman in a blue jumpsuit and two children. Sam stared in wonder at one the children. A boy about a year older than hair. He had baby blue eyes and jet black hair. He wore blue shorts along with a white shirt that had two red stripes in the going horizontally in the middle and one red stripe on his shirt collar and short sleeves.

She failed to notice that the boy was staring right back at her. She blinked when she saw him pulling on his mom's pant leg and pointing in her direction. The mother looked over at her and waved.

"Hi there!" She called. Sam only stared. The woman walked over to her but the fear of getting hurt by another adult blocked Sam's mind. Without looking back she took off, she heard the woman call out to her but she ignored it, she had to get home anyways.

**short chapter I know, but I'll try to make them a little longer. So what do you think of the whole Tucker and Sam friendship? Pretty cool right?**

**Now all they're missing is Danny...but that is for another time ;)**

**Please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Goth Girl**

**A/N: OMG! thank you guys for reading this! I can't tell you how mug I appreciate this. **

**Chapter 4**

Approaching her home sent a foreboding feeling down Sam's body. She took in a deep breath and tried to stop her heavy panicking breathing. Perhaps he would forget. Perhaps he wouldn't be home.

She tried to focus in the positive things as she slowly climbed up her porch steps. The walk to her front door seemed to take forever before she finally made it to the top and grasped the cold doorknob.

She slowly opened it and winced as it let out a long creak. She glanced around the empty corridor, "Hello?" She called out, her voice echoed throughout the house. The servants must have already left, much to her disappointment. She knew that if the servants were still here, daddy wouldn't touch her.

After waiting for a moment without receiving a reply she walked in slowly. She looked cautiously around her, she hoped to god that no one would sneak out to grab her. She dropped her backpack by the staircase and sighed. She was alone.

Humming to herself she walked to the tidy kitchen and opened her fridge. She pulled out the gallon of orange juice and set it down in the marble counter. She made her way over to the pantry and glanced around before entering the dark food storage. She stood in the dark room and waited for her eyes to adjust. She felt around for the light switch and turned the light on.

She reached in and pulled out her fruity but bars. Taking out two she walked back out in the open only to have two arms wrap around her and pick her up. Her eyes widened and she yelled.

"Let me go!" She cried, "Let me go!" She heard a deep chuckle behind her and gulped. He was already back. Daddy was home. She struggled against his tight grip and shuddered when she felt something wet and slimy go up the side of her neck. She whimpered when she felt it again and realized it was his tongue.

"Hey Sammy..." Her daddy slurred. She could smell something sour and bitter in his breath. She struggled once more against him as she felt him tighten his grip. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Daddy...what are you doing?" She asked. She yelped suddenly when she was dropped to the ground unexpectedly. She looked up and saw her father sink down to the floor. She slowly scooted away from him, hopefully he won't notice. He smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh my little Samantha, you truly are beautiful." He said as he reached out to tuck a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. Sam flinched slightly but he didn't notice.

"Daddy...you're scaring me..." She whimpered. Her father frowned.

"Am I?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed and sat up. He motioned her to him, she slowly and hesitantly scooted towards him. He pulled her up to his lap and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled into him, if only he could be like this all the time. If only he didn't hurt her. She held closely, it was these moments that she treasured because she never knew when it might happen again. Her father smoothed down her hair gently.

"Daddy?" She asked meekly. He sighed.

"Yes dearest?" He replied. She fidgeted in his lap. She didn't want to ruin this moment, but she had to know something. She opened her mouth, she was hesitant on asking.

"Why do hurt me?" She asked. Her father looked down at her and smiled. He felt him getting up, but he didn't let her go. She felt that bad feeling return, what was he planning? He remained silent as he carried her to unknown part of the house. She gasped.

"Why are we going into your study? You never let me in your study." She said. He nodded.

"Oh Samantha, you've been such a good girl for daddy. I think you're ready for phase two." He said with a dark smirk. She squirmed uncomfortable. Phase two? What does that mean?

"What's phase two?" She asked. Her father sat her down on a leather seat and he walked over to a trophy. He flipped the top up and revealed a red button. Pushing it down, the wall groaned as it begun to move and split apart. Sam's eyes widened. What was going on? What was that place?

"My dear Samantha, you are about to be a part of the greatest thing on earth." He said. She gulped. He walked over to her and once more lifted her up. She began to struggle when she felt his hand slide up her shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Daddy stop it!" She cried. Tears began to form and slide down her cheeks. She felt his hand slide up higher, "Stop it!" She cried as she began to scream. She felt her father begin to move and go down some steps. She could hear the sound of machines humming. Her father removed his hand from under her shirt and sighed.

"If only you were a tad bit older." He said. She sniffles as he set her down on a cold metallic table. Everything around her was blurry, yet there was a tinge of familiarity to it.

"I've been here before." She sniffed. Her dad looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, indeed you have. But that was a long time ago. Back when things were rather unpleasant for me." He growled. She could have sworn she had seen his eyes flash red for a split second. She swallowed thickly under his harsh gaze.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked. He smiled deviously. He walked to her and pushed her down on the table so that she as laying in her back. He pulled out a strange looking thing and stuck it into her arm. She mewled in pain.

"That hurt." She said weakly. Her father only smiled. He pressed a small black button that was connected to a weird machine, she watched as she saw it light up and a small beeping noise came from it. She watched the lines go up and down. She tore her eyes away from the machine and saw her father holding a syringe.

"Now my dear, this is only going to sting a little bit." He said as he inserted it into her arm. She but her lip and held in a whimper. She suddenly felt everything begin to spin. Her vision doubled and her breathing became heavy. The last thing she remembered was her father smirking at her, before everything faded to black.

**Well...that was a rather interesting turn of events, dint you think? I wonder if you guys have already figured this out yet...if not then that's cool. I haven't figured it out either :D so we're even!**

**Please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**author and Teenager**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Goth Girl**

**Chapter 5**

The first thing she could see was pitch blackness. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt too heavy to move. She listened closely with her ears and could hear a small beeping noise. _A heart monitor?_ She wondered, wait...how did I know that?! She began to panic, never before had she ever known what that beeping machine was, did someone tell her? No...as she dug through her memories she could gather no recollection of how she knew.

She tried to wiggle her body, but it felt like something was keeping her place. She managed to weakly open her eyes, but regretted it when the blinding white fluorescent lights of the room made contact with her weak eyes. She blinked repeatedly, hoping hat this would help. Luckily it did and after a while her eyes managed to adjust.

She noticed her breathing was off, she was taking in deep raggedy breaths, almost like it was too painful to take normal ones. She felt off, she felt like a different person...but how?

_I'm Samantha Mason...wait-no...her last name was something else...something else with an M. Mansin? Mustard? Marrow? _She groaned as a dull headache formed, what was going on? Why did she feel so disoriented? She began to squirm, hoping that she could release herself from this bondage.

With a forceful tug, she tried to pull her hands free, but by some chance, the cuffs holding her down suddenly clinked open. She gasped and quickly gathered herself. She clambered off the table as quietly as she could, but it didn't quite work out, with a yell she fell to the ground and landed on her bum, along with various objects she managed to kick down.

One in particular caught her eye as she took deep breaths and tried to calm her pulsing heart, the heart monitor beeped along with her heart beat, signaling to her when it was ok for to move. Slowly, she cautiously moved to the small object that glowed in the dark.

As and neared it, the glow became a soft neon green. She gently picked it up and felt the coolness of it calm her, but it wasn't the cold that calmed her, no, it seemed to be the stuff inside of her that calmed her frazzled nerves.

She heard a door opening and she gasped. She quickly ducked under the table and hid herself. She could hear footsteps walking down some stairs.

"Samantha?" A male called out. It was her father. Should she stay quiet? Should she talk? _Don't move_! A voice told her. She froze. Was someone next to her? She glanced, but she was sitting. Was the voice in her head? Was she going crazy?

"Samantha come out this instant!" Her father said sternly. She gulped. _Don't move a mus-who are you_? Samantha interrupted the voice.

At that point an electric surge coursed through her body, making her scream in pain. She felt like her insides were being fried. Fresh salty tears slid down her cheek as she curled into a fetal position. The electric current stopped, after what felt like an eternity and, and left her twitching on the ground. Her father walked towards her and tsked.

Sam turned around to apologize, but instead froze. This wasn't her father, this was another man. He was dressed in a black suit. He had dark rings around his eyes and grey-silvery hair. He smiled a wicked smile at her.

"Hello Samantha." He said. She gaped. His smiled widened, "I suppose you're wondering why I am here instead of your real father." He said. She nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Vlad Masters." He said. Vlad Masters? The name held something to it that made her feel like she knew him.

"Have we met before?" She asked. He nodded. They had?

"Yes my dear, we have. But like I said earlier, that was when things were unpleasant. You see Samantha, you used to be friends with two boys. One of them had special abilities." He said. She blinked.

"Why are you here?! Where's my real father?!" She asked. He smirked.

"Don't you mean father and mother?" He asked. She felt her heart jolt. Her mother was alive?

"What are you talking about? My mother is dead-" she said, but one glance at the man made her doubt herself, "right?" She asked, her voice was shaking. Vlad chuckled.

"Not at all my dear. She is very much alive, along with your father." He said. She stood up weakly and glared at him defiantly.

"Where are they?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Somewhere you'll never find them." He said, "But, unless you want to see them alive ever again, I suggest you start acting a little respectful." He said. She shook her head.

"Not until I can see my parents." She said. He glared at her and pulled out a small device. A look of fear passed her eyes, but she stood her ground. That is until he clicked the red button.

She was met with a very nasty sharp pain shooting throughout her entire body. She clenched her eyes shut as the tiny electrical currents sped through her body, bringing her to her knees.

"St-stop!" She yelled through the pain. He obliged, much to her surprise. She let out the breath she had been holding and took in deep gulps of fresh air. As she coughed and wheezed she looked up at him with giant fearful eyes.

He smirked, "I believe there is no arguing my dear. I have a thousand electroits coursing throughout your system which prevent you from talking back. Should you ever feel like having free will, one push of this button and you learn your place." He snarled. She whimpered.

"How did you..." She began but trailed off. The look in his face brought up that memory of his hand trailing up her shirt, "You...you..."

"Yes, I had to do that in order to get the electroit to work properly." He said, "And don't think about trying to take it off. I've placed the electroit inside of you, which means you can't pull it out or even touch it." He said smiling. She sniffled.

"I never did anything to you." She said softly. He growled.

"That's what you think. But you've done worse, you helped that putrid ghost boy destroy me!" He yelled. She winced and coughed.

"Ghost boy? I don't know a ghost boy." She said. He sighed.

"Not now, but you will. Except this time, it will be a little different. This time, you will be his downfall, and when he sees how you betrayed him...well, let's just say he'll be ripe for the picking." He said laughing, "and that's not even the best part, if you even think about fighting against me or helping him, you can kiss your parents goodbye."

Sam stared up in horror, he wanted to use her for his evil doings. She sighed and looked away, she knew she had no choice in the matter. This was out of her hands. She could only cower fearfully beneath the shadows of the table and listen to the evil laughter of him, as it seemed to echo off the walls and back to her.

**oh my land...things just got complicated. So who's up for a little Danny and Sam first day meeting? Hehe I am! **

**Please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Goth Girl**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was feeling lazy. Hehe, sorry about that though. **

**Chapter 6**

Six weeks. Six long weeks since she found out her parents had been kidnapped. She sat at the lunch table across from Tucker, who was gobbling down the school's meatloaf and frowned at her food.

She snuck a glance to the table a few feet away from her and stared at the boy; the boy with the electrifying eyes was what she called him. She had been instructed by Vlad to go and befriend, but told her not to let him thru a portal. What portal it was, she did not know.

As she quietly picked at her pasta, she noticed Tucker's wide eyed stare.

"What?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. She shook her head, but the look he gave her told her he didn't believe her. With a soft sigh she glanced at the boy with the electrifying blue eyes and turned back to her friend.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No." He said, she gave him a pointed look, "I-I mean, yeah I can." He said. She gave a hesitant nod and let out a deep breath.

"You see the boy next to us?" She asked. He gave a quick look over and nodded, "Well...My dad-well he's not really my dad-," she stuttered.

"What do you mean he's not your dad?" He asked. She stabbed one of her noddles.

"His name is Vlad Masters. He stole my real parents and made himself my parent." She tried to explain, "he said I had to stop the boy next to us from entering some portal. He didn't say which one though."

"So you're like...abducted?" He asked. She nodded.

"I guess..." She said, "But there's just something about the whole thing that seems weird. Like why would he take my parents? What's so dangerous about the boy that Vlad doesn't want him to go through some portal?" Tucker frowned.

"Who knows, maybe he's just a fruit loop." He said. Sam sighed.

"I guess...but that's not the bad thing. If I don't obey him, he shocks me with these small things!" She said fighting back tears. Tucker gave her a sad look.

"Gee Sam, I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why give been so quiet lately?" He asked, she shook her head, "Well, I'm here to help you. No matter what." He said.

The bell then rang for recess, Sam and Tucker exited the cafeteria to go and spy on tr new kid in Casper Elementary. As they sat in the small bench, Tucker said he was going to the restroom.

Sam stayed silent as she watched the boy kick a small rock out of the way. She thought about going over to him and introducing herself, but before she could jump down from the bench, Dash and his friends came over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite little punching bag." He said cracking his fists. Sam turned around and gulped. She knew she was in for it. The bullies never bothered her since she had a friend who would stand up for her, but since she was alone...it made her the perfect prey.

"Go away Dash." She said with a roll of her eyes. Dash glared at her and sent a signal to his buddies. Sam yelped as she was suddenly yanked up and held in place by the two boys. She struggled against them, "Hey! Let me go!" She cried out. Dash smirk.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here Goth-bait," He said, "so I'm just gonna give you a little reminder." He said. She whimpered as she watched him pull back his arm.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Sam squeezed her eyes shut as the oncoming fist , Dash smiled wickedly. Just as the fist was mere inches away from her cheek, it suddenly stopped.

**Hmmm...wonder why the punch was interrupted? Anyone know the answer?**

**So I'm going to only update on week days: Mon-Fri Saturday and Sunday are my days off, unless I feel like updating on one of those days...of course there will be days that I send a rain check, but only if I'm busy with school work, on family business, or I have writer's block, but I'll let you guys know in advance :D**

**please review!**

**'Lyssa **

**Author and Teenager **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Goth Girl**

**A/N: Hey there guys! So I just need to make a tiny clarification. I know most of you are saying that this story makes no sense and that you don't get any of. As I said to down people, this story will make much more better sense as we progress. So if you can kindly be patient I appreciate it. Thanks you, now onward!**

**Chapter 7**

Sam opened her eyes to see Tucker holding back the fist. Dash stopped smirking and glared at the small boy. With a twist of his arm he jerked his arm free from the grasp. Tucker fell to the ground with a groan and gasped when he was suddenly picked up.

"You just made a big mistake punk." Dash growled in his face. Sam struggled to get free from the boys who were holding her. She yelled as Dash went to punch her friend.

"NO!" She screamed, but suddenly a rock came and hit Dash square on in the face. Taken aback the bully yelped at the sudden contact and let go of the small African American boy.

The boys holding Sam looked in the direction the rock came from, only to be met with their own.

"Leave them alone!" A small voice said. The older kids looked at the figure that approached them and laughed.

"That's the small fry who shot us?" Dash asked while laughing, "Oh what are you going to do? Shoot pebbles at us?" He snickered. The small boy lifted his head to reveal his face.

Sam gasped, it was the boy with the electrifying blue eyes. He had a serious face on and his eyes narrowed at the bullies. In his small hand was a good size rock, one at which would be able to knockout the older kids.

"Drop her you big bully! Or I'll throw this so hard you'll be hiding your bruise for a week!" He said. The boys holding Sam dropped her, she landed with a thud. Dash glared at his friends.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Letting her go." Kwan said. Dash stood up

"Why? Because some puny brat threatened to throw rocks?" He snarled. Kwan gulped.

"Easy for you to say Dash," Alex said, "but unlike you, our parents don't want to see bruises on our faces." He snapped. Dash shoved them away and made a grab for Sam.

Sam stared up at the boy who was helping her up. He had a friendly smile on his face, she gave her own small smile. But the moment was short lived when Dash grabbed her by her small waist and crushed her against his chest. The boy growled at him and curled his hand into a fist.

"One move and I'll hurt this little Goth _freak_." He said. Sam bit back her tears at the cruel nickname. She hated being called these names, it wasn't her fault she had reasons to dress in black. It's all Vlad would let her wear.

"I'm not a freak." She whimpered out. Dash tightened his grip causing her to yelp at the pain. The boy saw this and gasped. He had to do something fast. Tucker placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the boy. Blue eyes met green for the first time and in an instant the knew what should be done.

"Hey Dash, you really must not have any friends if you hang around small kids!" Tucker said. Dash blinked and frowned.

"I don't hang out with you small fries!" He cried. All the while his grip on Sam was loosening. Tucker and the boy laughed.

"Right, or maybe you have a crush on _her_ because you always go after her!" The boy said laughing. Dash glared at them, but his eyes started to sparkle a little.

"You babies!" He called out.

"Hey at least we're not the ones crying." Tucker said. Dash let go of Sam all together and charged at the two laughing boys, but before he could touch them, a teacher approached the kids with Alex and Kwan by her side. She glared down at Dash.

"Dashiel Baxter, you come with me." She said angrily. Dash gulped and begrudgingly went with her, but not before looking back and glaring.

"_This isn't over_." He seethed. The boy and Tucker only stared after the older boy.

"Thanks." Tucker said to the boy. He smiled.

"Anytime." He replied, they both turned around to see a shaking little girl.

When Dash had dropped Sam, she had landed on stick that grazed the palm of her hand, it didn't seem bad at first, but then the scratch started to bleed. She was currently on the ground holding her injured hand. Tucker and the boy ran over to her.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Tucker asked. She shook her head. The boy knelt by her and reached for her hand. Before he could touch it she clutched it tighter to her chest. He looked up at her with a concern expression. For the very first time, Violet eyes met Blue, as she stared at him, he gave a small smile.

"Hey," he softly called, "I just want to see it." He said. She sniffled, but she didn't loosen her grip. He reached out for her hand and gently placed his own on hers, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently as he coaxed her hand away from her. As she slowly let go of her hand, he smiled tenderly at her.

"Be careful with it." She said softly. He nodded and did a look over. As he saw the blood he frowned.

"Hey," he said trying to grab Tucker's attention. The said boy looked up.

"It's Tucker." He replied. The boy nodded.

"Tucker, can you go get me a wet paper towel or tissue?" He asked. Tucker nodded before rushing off. The boy looked back at the injured girl and sighed.

"I bet you're going to laugh at me right?" She asked. He blinked back in surprise.

"No, why would I do that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm the loser around here. I'm the weak little freak that can't protect herself." She said, he noticed the tears that swelled up in her eyes. She put her head down causing her hair to cover her face. He frowned and moved some of her hair out of the way. He could see her lips quiver and a fee rough tears falling down her face to the ground.

"Hey," he began as he looked at her, "I don't think you're a loser." He said, she picked up her head slightly and moved her eyes to look at his own.

"You're just saying that." She said. He shook his head.

"But I'm not. In fact, I think you're the bravest person I've met." He said. She cracked a small smile.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yup, and don't worry about what that kid said, you're not a freak at all." He smiled as her face brightened, "I think you're the coolest girl in this school." He finished. She smiled full heartily at him. She hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise once more.

"Thank you." She said, he wrapped his small arms around her and hugged her back awkwardly, he had never had a girl hug him before.

"Anytime." He replied.

"Hey guys I got the-what are you doing?" Tucker asked. The two hugging kids jumped and quickly let go of each other.

"Nothing!" The both said, causing the both of them to blush. Tucker chuckled.

"Gross! You guys are lovebirds!" He said. The two small kids blushed redder than a tomato.

"We are not!" They both said.

"Hey! You copied me!" They said pointing at each other.

"Stop saying what I say!" They both cried out once more together. Tucker only fell into a laughing fit as the two kids kept saying the same thing. It ended with both of them falling back against the ground in exasperation.

"I'm Sam by the way." Sam said as Tucker continued to laugh. The boy looked back at her.

"I'm Danny." He replied. He noticed the wet towel in Tucker's hand and remembered what he was previously doing, "I think it's time to get that cut of yours cleaned." He said. She nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." She said with a small smile.

**ok, I forgot to mention one other thing: Sam, Danny, and Tucker will seem older than what they really are but don't worry that will be clarified soon, very soon. As for Sam, remember that green stuff Vlad put in her? Well keep that in mind, that is part of the reason for why the kids act older.**

**Other than that hint, please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teen**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Goth Girl**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, busy day. Anyways, I have brought you all a new chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 8**

_~Time Skip~_

Years had passed and the trio had grown attached. There wasn't a day that passed where the three friends were ever apart. Except when they departed to their own homes. Sam smiled as she reminisced in one of favorite her past memories:

_"Tucker, you gotta be quiet or you'll miss'em!" Danny said. They were all eight years old, with Danny going on to nine. They were currently sneaking behind his house at midnight towards the roof._

_"Why are we going to the roof this late?" Tucker asked tiredly, "I could be dreaming of meat...or meatloaf...or meat!" He said. Sam made a look of disgust._

_"Is that all you think about?" She asked. Tucker nodded and smiled cheekily._

_"And it's all I ever want." He said. Danny looked back at them and shushed them, the two bickering friends stopped and glanced up at him. He was glaring at them and holding his index finger to his lips._

_"Quiet or my parents will here us." He whispered. They nodded and followed up to the "opt center" ,as his father liked to call it, and watched silently as he got a step stool and climbed it._

_"Danny, what are we going to look at?" Sam asked, trying but unsuccessfully suppressing a yawn. Danny smiled down from the step still at her and grinned. She noticed the moon roof was opened._

_"It's a surprise, now come on!" He encouraged. As he climbed up the moon roof Sam and Tucker looked at each other unsure about what to do._

_"Ladies first." Tucker said, Sam smirked and bowed gentleman like._

_"Then after you Madame." She said. Tucker gave her a pointed look and opened his mouth to speak, but Danny's agitated voice made him close it back up._

_"Hurry up guys!" Danny said. Tucker grumbled and began to climb up along with a giggling Sam right behind him._

_As they made it to the top, the two friends could only stare in wonder at the billions upon billions of stars that twinkled in the night. Sam gasped in awe and unknowingly began to step onto the roof and marveled at the spectacle. Danny stepped up to his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump._

_"It's awesome right?" He asked her. She nodded._

_"No kidding," she said, "wow...this is really extraordinary Danny." She gushed. He blushed lightly at how happy she was. He nervously rubbed his hand behind his neck._

_"I'm glad you liked it." He said. She turned and smiled at him, Tucker stepped up behind them with a mischievous grin._

_"You guys are totally lovebirds." He joked, earning a playful glare from his two friends._

_"Whatever Tucker, you're just jealous." Sam said. Tucker blinked._

_"Oh and how am I jealous?" He asked with a small jeer. Sam only smiled._

_"Look guys!" Danny interrupted them and pointed at the one star that was the brightest out of the rest._

_"Wow, that's really bright." Tucker stated. Danny smiled widely and nodded._

_"Quick!" He said grabbing each of his friends's hands, "Make a wish!" He said. Sam and Tucker began to stutter._

_"Uh well..." Tucker began._

_"This is nice and everything but..." Sam began, but one glance at their friend's pouty face made them both sigh and nod._

_"Ok." Sam and Tucker said. They all looked up at the twinkling star and closed their eyes._

_"Star light," Danny began, "Star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might...have the wish I wish tonight." He finished with Sam and Tucker ending along beside him. _

_The each stayed quiet for a moment or two, the only sound to be heard was the soft breeze floating by and the rustling of the trees. Tucker was the first to open his eyes along with Sam. They continued to stare at their friend in between them and watched his expression. _

_Danny finally opened his eyes and smiled, "Ready to go back in?" He asked. His friends nodded. They all headed back in, except Sam slowly stopped. As Danny waited for Tucker to go down, he noticed his friend's forlorn expression._

_"Sam?" He called softly, she hummed in response, "You coming?" He asked. She nodded and followed, but before she did she opened her mouth._

_"What did you wish for?" She asked. He blinked in surprise before walking over to her and smiling._

_"I wished for you to be happy." He said, he frowned when he noticed she was going to protest, "I've seen your grief Sam, we're friends, you can tell me anything." He said, he noticed her opening her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, "Tell me when __**you're**__ ready." He replied. She smiled at him gratefully. _

_He patted her shoulder gently and descended down the stairs. She watched him disappear into the darkness before looking back up at the bright stars. '__**I wish this moment could last foreve**__r.' She thought, before she followed her friend back into the safety of his home._

As she ended her memory, her thoughts were destroyed by Vlad barging into her room. She held in her scowl as he smiled at her with that mannerism he always kept up.

"Hey dad." She said. She had been forced to call him that for the time being, only because he said it was more fitting and would draw less attention to them. She sat up straight in her desk chair and turned to face him.

"Good evening Samantha, I suspect you know what tonight is?" He asked. She paled as the date hit her square in the face. She gulped and looked at her "dad". She tensed and shook her head.

"Not today." She pleaded, "That stuff always messes up my head...not to mention my memories." She mumbled. If Vlad heard the last part of her sentence, he didn't make any comment to it. Instead he grabbed her non-to gently by the arm and down to his lab.

* * *

"You know the procedure." He said as he went to grab the syringe. With a heavy sigh, Sam lifted herself up onto the lab table and lied down. As Vlad approached with the shot, she took in deep breaths.

"Relax Samantha, it won't last long." He said with a smirk. She closed her eyes and kept in her tears, _that's what you said last time...s_he thought bitterly. She whimpered as the needle went in her and she felt the horrible sting of the green goo that was being injected inside of her. She felt her body turn into putty as she felt herself let go.

_"You?!" She said with shock. He stepped out of the shadows with a devious smile in his face. She held the small bundle close to her chest as he stepped closer to her. She glared at him, "You can't scare me!" She hissed. His smile grew._

_"Oh don't worry," he said with a dark chuckle, "I'm not here to hurt you." He said. She slowly backed away from him, the bundle in her arms moved slightly and a small whimper could be heard. She smiled down at the bundle and tried to keep it quiet._

_She looked up when she heard him laugh. She scowled at him, "Such a lovely child." He said. She clutched the bundle tighter than before._

_"Get out." She seethed. He narrowed his eyes._

_"Sorry my dear, but I've waited to long for this." He said, her eyes widened as he pulled out a small green filled syringe from behind his back. He smiled sadistically at her before he began to walk to her, "Now my dear, be a good girl and hold still." He said. _

_"Stay away!" She cried, before she made a mad dash out of the kitchen to the living room. Unfortunately for her, he caught her before she could escape. He held her tightly in his grasp and stared down at her child. He tsked._

_"Such a shame she'll never see another day." He whispered into her let out a strangled sob as he suddenly stabbed the syringe into her neck. She fell to the ground with a thud as he held her child, he looked down at it and scowled._

_"Now to dispose of-"_

"No!" Sam cried as she woke up. Her head buzzed as her she tried to calm her thoughts. She was breathing hard from the horrible dream, that is, if she could even call it that. The dream felt way to realistic to be a dream. She grasped her head lightly and took in deep breaths.

"Stupid shots." She said coldly. She gently lied back down and closed her eyes, but she didn't dare fall asleep, for she feared if she did...she night have another bad dream.

**there ya go. A new chapter. Yes Sam did have a memory two if them, I hope you guys enjoyed reading them. **

**Please review!**

**'Lysss**

**Author and Teenager **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Goth Girl**

**A/N: hey! hey! I've got a new chapter here! Thanks guys so much for reading this! I hope this story please you!**

**Chapter 9**

Sam groaned as the first peak of daylight broke through her window. She pulled the covers over head hoping to erase it, but it didn't last long. She finally pulled back the blanket when she felt it getting to warm and stuffy in there. She settled with just covering her eyes with her forearm and closing them. With a deep sigh she settled back into her covers before letting one of her memories soothe her worried spirit.

_"Look Danny!" Sam called out to her friend. The thirteen year old boy smiled over at her and walked in her direction. _

_"What is it?" He asked as he stopped by her side. They were currently sitting on top of a hill in the park. Sam was sitting down, her back leaning against a tree, and her eyes directed up at the dozens of constellations in the night sky. She sighed contentedly as she felt Danny sit down beside her, his arm slightly brushing against hers._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him. He nodded._

_"Yeah, I can't wait until I can go into space and see them up close." He sighed. She smiled and glanced at him._

_"You want to be an astronaut?" She asked him. He nodded. She pursed her lips, "What if you don't make it?" She asked. He looked at her and her heart jolted at the sudden eye contact._

_"Then I'll find some other way." He said with a smile. She gave out a small laugh and looked back up at the sky._

_"How can you stay so positive?" She asked. He shrugged._

_"Someone has to be." He said with a toothy grin. She made a face and smiled._

_"Ok then Arnold."__******__ She laughed. They both shared a laugh, before the night returned to its calm quietness. Sam and Danny remained staring up at the stars._

_"Sam can I ask you something?" Danny said hesitantly. Sam didn't turn her gaze._

_"You just did." She said, he gave her a pointed look before cracking a grin._

_"Touché." He said, "But seriously though, why did you flip out when Stacey Anderson made that one comment?" He asked. She furrowed her brows and he noticed her hands ball into fists._

_"Which one?" She asked. He frowned._

_"The one about your lips? Why would you get so angry over having shabby lips?" He asked. Sam mentally laughed, he really didn't have a clue about girls._

_"It wasn't the shabby lips that got me upset...it was what she said afterwards-about being a terrible kisser." She said. He raised an eyebrow._

_"But you've never kissed anyone, why would that bother you?" He asked. She fidgeted her fingers and looked down into her lap._

_"Because...because what if I do kiss someone one day...and it's horrible." She said, "What if Stacey is right? What if I am a horrible kisser?" She said looking up at him. He swallowed._

_"But what if you aren't?" He asked. She laughed ruefully._

_"Then lucky me." She said coldly. He scooted closer to her._

_"Do you want to find out?" He asked. She blinked up at him in surprise._

_"What? You mean...you want to be my first kiss?" She stammered, "What if I suck? What if I so something wrong?" She asked. He smiled._

_"Then you'll know, but you might not be bad. Besides, this can be our secret. And if anyone finds out, we can say it was a fake-out make out ." He said. She rose an eyebrow._

_"Fake out make out?" She asked with a bit of a taunt. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly._

_"I don't know, it was just something Jazz called it when she kissed Randy Sardin to escape cleaning the chalk board erasers." He said nonchalantly. She chuckled and straightened herself a bit. _

_"So...you don't mind?" She asked. He smiled warmly at her._

_"No, besides what are friends for if not to help their friend conquer their fear?" He said playfully, she but her lip nervously, "We don't have to Sam." He said assuringly. She shook her head._

_"No, no...I just...I can't believe you would actually do this for me." She said softly, she looked up at the stars and sucked in a shaky breath. She turned her body to face Danny, who in turn had done the same._

_"Ready?" He asked. She felt her muscles tense and her heart beating wildly, he must have noticed this because he said, "Just relax Sam." He said. She nodded and swallowed thickly._

_She shuddered inwardly when his hand cupped her cheek, they both leaned in slowly, she saw took this moment to stare into his baby blue eyes, "I'm scared." She whispered to him. He leant a little bit closer._

_"Don't worry, I won't bite." He said, "Unless you want me too." He cheekily said, she snickered at his cheesy punch line. She then shifted a little closer to him until their lips were an inch apart. She saw him close his eyes and did the same. Without warning their lips crashed together._

_To Sam, time must have frozen because she felt like she was there for an eternity, she could feel electrical currents speeding down her body and filling her up, she could've sworn she both saw and heard fireworks._

_She felt Danny's lips slowly leave hers, but her eyes remained closed and her lips parted. She slowly cracked her eyes opened and touched her tingling lips. She looked up at him and smiled lopsidedly, "...wow..." She breathed. He smiled._

_"See?" He began, "That wasn't so bad." He remarked. She chuckled, still in a daze from the kiss._

_"Yeah, you are correct sir." She joked. He laughed warmheartedly. He brought her into a friendly hug, Sam was taken aback but slowly she wrapped her own arms around him._

_"Don't worry about what other people say Sam," he started, "because they are wrong." He finished. She smiled into his shoulder, but she knew that she made a mistake on her part. She had confirmed what she didn't want to..._

As Sam came back to the world of the living, she couldn't help but recall a slight bit of the memory she had. That seemed so long ago, but yet it wasn't. Ever since that night she had confirmed that she indeed did love her friend, but whether he loved her...she didn't know.

They never brought up that day, in fact it was as if it didn't happen. Not that she minded, the more it was out of the picture, the more she was capable of trying to not be in love with him.

She sighed and rose up out of bed, stretching, she felt her body come back to life. She walked to the mirror and stared at her fourteen year old self. It seemed like only yesterday she was eight and playing tag with her two best buds. She grabbed her brush and began to comb her hair.

_When did life go by so fast?_ She thought, with a grim look she set her brush down. She was startled out of her thoughts when her door suddenly swung open.

"Samantha." Vlad's voice echoed in her room, she spun around to face his dark looming form, "Today is the day." He said. She pressed herself against the dresser.

"You mean for another shot?" She asked, mentally cursing at the slight tremble in her voice. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No you dolt, the day you stop Daniel from entering that portal!" He said. Sam's eyes widened and she gulped. _No..._she thought.

**Uh-oh...this cannot end well...what do you think will happen? Will Sam mess up? And why is Vlad so dead set on preventing the portal incident? What secret could he be hiding?**

**please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


End file.
